


skipping stones

by caskink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Short & Sweet, happy birthday jenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caskink/pseuds/caskink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frustrated kid stevie can't skip his rock farther than bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	skipping stones

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a half hour two weeks ago and haven't looked at it since i'm sorry if it's crap but happy birthday jenna

Steve heaves a heavy sigh, resting his bony elbows on his knees. "I'll never beat you, Buck. You're too good," He says and knocks over the rocks stacked 5 high at his feet. Bucky leans down and pats Steve's shoulder.

"C'mon, one more try," Bucky urges him. Steve unwillingly stands and picks up one of the fallen flat stones, winds his arm back, and throws the rock as far as he can. It goes 10, maybe 15 feet before dropping into the water with a plink. He hands Bucky another rock and accepts defeat -- again. Bucky tosses the rock,watching it skip 4 times before gliding down without a splash.

 

"Told you. You're too good." Steve droops his shoulders and shoves his hands in the low pockets of his pants. He turns to walk away when Buckys grabs his shoulder and says, "Don't let it get you down, Stevie." 

Steve shakes Bucky's hand off and grabs a old, weather-beaten rock near the edge of the dock and heaves with a grunt. It sails over the water and lands with a splash, making miniature waves ripple from the center. Breathing heavily, he backs away from the edge and rests his hands on his sides.

"I'm--i'm not--weak," Steve pants between breaths. Bucky swings his arm over Steve's shoulders again and shakes him comfortingly.

"No you're not, Stevie. No you're not."


End file.
